Divergent- Alternate ending
by opticlops
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the book divergent. Some of it will follow the story lines, most parts wont. This will take place right after the second stage ranking, when Tris is rejected by her friends. There will be some truth and dare, some love and fluff and some new characters. Fourtris forever!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH. THIS WILL START OUT WITH SOME QUOTED TEXT FROM THE BOOK IN THE BEGINNING TO SET OFF THE STORY, BUT AFTER THAT IT IS MY IDEAS.**

Chapter One

Tris POV

I somehow find myself the hallway I sat in the day Edward left. I don't want to be alone, but I don't feel like I have much of a choice. I close my eyes and pay attention to the cold stone beneath me and breathe the musty underground air.

"Tris!" someone calls from the end of the hallway. Uriah jogs toward me. Behind him are Lynn and Marlene.

"Thought I would find you here." He crouches near my feet. "I heard you were ranked first."

"So you wanted to congratulate me?" I smirk "Well, thanks"

_"Someone_ should" he says. "And I figured your friends might not be so congratulatory, since their ranks aren't that high. So quit moping and come with us. We are going to party like actual dauntless tonight, but we need to go to the pit first to get some… stuff"

"Stuff?" I question with a confused look on my face. I heard about dauntless parties. They tend to go above and beyond what anybody else would do. But I guess that's why their called Dauntless. I feel my hands starting to sweat and I nervously wipe them on my pants.

"Stink pellets, eggs, stupid costumes... And more clothes" He grinned "You might want to pick some up too, as things tend to get quite stupid sometimes. And you don't want to reek the entire night"

I feel myself turn red at the thought of somebody laughing at me while I get egged, but on the other hand my other options are sitting here or going back to the room where everybody is going to glare at me. Guess that makes up my choice for me.

I get up and follow Uriah to the end of the hallway, where Marlene and Lynn are waiting. Lynn narrows her eyes at me, but Marlene grins.

"I thought you were too Abnegation to 'celebrate'" sneers Lynn

I feel myself turn red again, and I look her dead in the eye. I know I'm a horrible liar, but I can't back down from her challenge.

"Maybe you don't know me that well after all" I rudely remark. I feel so angry right now; I will do anything to prove that I am actually Dauntless. I just have to swallow my pride first. "Who's all going to this anyways?" I say turning to Uriah "Just the Dauntless initiates?"

"Nah" He grins, eyes wide with excitement. "Half of Dauntless is going to be there. They say that this is another dauntless initiation ritual, but it's more or less and excuse to party and get drunk"

I've never tasted alcohol before, and I'm ready to say that it's not really my thing, that I would rather just stay back but the memories of Will, Christina and Al pop through my head, how they shunned me because I'm doing better than they were. The thought leaves a sour taste in my mouth and I nod my head, following Uriah, Marlene and Lynn as they track off to the pit.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I'm almost having second thoughts after seeing some of the stuff Uriah bought. Everything from paintballs that smell like rotten fish, to lacy thongs, to a dog collar and leash. We stopped at a couple clothing stores along the way, just to pick up some extra clothes, like Uriah suggested.

We were walking up the steep stairs to the pit, heading off to a glass building along the side when I realized I had no idea where we were going "Uriah, where are we headed?" I ask slowly looking around. There were doors along every so often with numbers on them.

"The party is at my brothers place" Uriah calls over his shoulder, before stopping dead in his tracks and looks at the three of us over his shoulder, inspecting us up and down. "Hmm…" his eyes stop dead on me, inspecting me over, inch by inch. "Lynn, Marlene" he says turning to them " I think we need to stop and take a pit break and get _her_ party ready" nodding towards me.

Lynn scowls, my stomach feels like it's dropped, but Marlene's eyes brighten "I have the _perfect_ idea for you!" she squeaks with excitement. She looks pleadingly at Lynn, who rolls her eyes and pouts, for a second, but then retorts "Guess were stopping at Shauna's first"

By the time everybody was done with me, I was sore and scowling. They wouldn't let me look in the mirror until we got to the party, so I had no idea if I had clown makeup on my face.

As we got closer to the door, I could hear the pounding of music. I suddenly started feeling extremely nervous again, and wiped my shaky hands on my sweater. '_Deep breath' _ I scold myself _' You are going to be fine'_

Uriah opens the door, letting the loud music and the sharp smell of alcohol wash over me. Lynn pushes me in from behind and I'm surrounded in a crowd of people, dancing, singing and drunk. I spy something brown and leather at the other end, looking to be a couch. I start weaving my way through the crowd, so I can just sit down and figure out what I'm going to do here. I suddenly stop, when I see who is sitting there, sipping on a beer and laughing loudly with Zeke, looking calm and relaxed.

_Four._

I suddenly don't think I'm going to survive this night after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH. **

**Chapter three**

Four's POV

I feel hazy, like the world is starting to spin. The girl across from me, Amanda, just started telling some stupid joke that made no sense. I couldn't stop laughing, trying to focus on her. She is wearing a light grey over shirt that showed off her toned stomach and parts of her sports bra underneath. Her hair was in a pink and blue Mohawk, rings in her eyebrows and a mischievous look on her face. While I'm staring, I kind of wonder what faction she came from. Her eyes were calculating, reading everybody's expression, and even though she looked calm and relaxed with a beer in her hand, I saw how she was tensed up, like a fight was about to start any minute. She's older than me by two years, so I wouldn't know her old faction, just that she seems too controlled for dauntless.

I take another sip of my beer as I survey the room. Zeke is singing loudly off key at the karaoke, on the other side of the room, Eric is drunkenly looking at some girl with short shorts, who is grinding on some other girl. The room is loud and I'm kind of kicking myself for letting myself get this drunk, but with little space around me, it was keeping me calmer then if I was sober.

"COME ON STIFF! LET'S SEE YOU DO IT!" A loud voice calls over the crowd. I hastily look around to see who is shouting. Panic rises inside of me, thinking that somebody was talking to me. I stand up and am instantly glad that I'm so tall. I spy a girl in a black top with no backing, in the corner, tipping her head back to take the shot of blue liquid in her hand, jerking her head back down instantly, brushing her long blonde hair out of her red face. My pulse quickens, and I stare as she sets the glass down bending down and laughing at Uriah, who also seems giddy.

'_How long has she been here?' _ I think wildly, suddenly sobering up '_Has she seen me? Is she drinking? Why is she with Uriah?' _ Thoughts start pounding my head, as I look over my shoulder to see Zeke now sitting and laughing with Amanda, clearly unfazed and drunk. He shoots a glance at me and I hold up my beer, signaling that I'm going to get a new one from the counter.

I shoot back the rest of my beer as I walk over there, as the excuse I made was that I needed a new one. My heart leaps into my Adams apple each step I grow closer, my eyes locked on her. I watch as she takes another shot that Uriah hands her, putting his arm around her waist as she shoots it back, pumping his fist as he cheers with the crowd surrounding her. I suddenly feel my anger rising, seeing him touch her like that. _'Calm down'_ I try to reason with myself '_You guys aren't together, it doesn't mean anything, she just likes a guy her own age, not the most unreasonable thing in the world' _ I can't help but feel like I would like nothing better than shove my fist down the stupid kids throat, so I shut my eyes and take a long breath. When I open my eyes again, I realize I'm right next to them, close enough to touch her, close enough to punch him. I turn my eyes and grab another beer, twisting off the cap and leaning on the counter next to Uriah.

"Hey" I say, forcing a grin on my face, determinedly not staring into her eyes. I feel my pulse racing and I take a sip from the new beer, to try and distract myself. I can't help it. I look into her eyes. She stares back into mine for just a second, before she grabs onto Uriah's shirt giggling.

"You look pretty good there Four" she manages to say through giggles.

I don't quite understand what she means, but I don't care. My head is swimming from the intoxication, and the only thing that is running through my mind is how I want to be close to her, how I want to brush her soft lips against mine, feel her breath on my cheek, touching her soft hair. _'Do it!' _ my inner voice commands _'Make sure everybody in the room knows that she is yours!' ' NO!' _another part of my mind screams '_people are watching you! _

"Well" Uriah says smirking " I guess I will leave you two to 'socialize'" putting up his fingers in quotation marks and pushes Tris towards me. She grabs my shirt to steady herself and I glance at Uriah, who is giving me thumbs up and waggling his eyebrows. I suddenly feel myself relax and look down and she is bent over, holding onto my shirt and giggling.

"What did he give you" I hear myself slur, barley conscious that I said anything.

She points to a blue bottle on the counter, half full of sour alcohol, and starts giggling again. I release her grip on my shirt and go over to the fridge and grab a small bottle that is full of white liquid and make my way back to her.

"Drink this" I say with a smirk "But not too fast. Just sip on it."

She takes it from my hand and looks at, peering at the top. "What is it?" She asks confused

"Different type of liquor. Not as heavy as that stuff" I reply, pointing to the blue stuff in the bottle

She smiles up at me and leans in closer. She is close enough for me to feel her breath on my face. 'Few_ inches closer and I could be kissing her'_ I realize. I start to lean in to close the gap between us when somebody grabs my arm and pulls me

I look around and see Amanda pulling me towards the stage. I try to yank my arm back and look back towards Tris, when Amanda grabs the back of my neck, pulling me closer towards her, and presses her lips to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH.**

**Chapter Five**

Tris POV

I see him pulling, leaning towards me, his eyes searching my face before resting on my lips. I realize what he is about to do and stop breathing, knowing what is going to happen next.

Suddenly, he jerks away and I see him looking in shock to the girl in the pink and blue Mohawk wearing a belly shirt and she is dragging him towards the stage. Four looks back to me and I see him try and yank his arm back, and I watch helplessly as she grabs him and kisses him and then presses her lips to his ear, telling him something, him laughing and waving to me as he headed towards the stage.

I look down at my hands that are shaking, and grab the hem of my shirt and release a shaky breath that I was holding. I look to the bottle in my other hand and drink some. Tastes like lemon with citrus I realize. I close my eyes and try to pretend that what I saw didn't happen. That it didn't want to make me cry. '_count to three' _I tell myself taking in another shaky breath. '_one' _ I close my eyes '_two' _ I picture Four, lips pressed to another girl, her arm around his neck, allowing myself to feel anger for a brief moment. '_Three_' I release my breath and look around, searching for somebody, anybody that I can distract myself with. I look over to Marlene and Lynn flirting with a couple others from our initiation group about 10 feet away from me. I turn and look towards Four up on the makeshift stage about with a mike in his hands, and just for a second his eyes meet mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH. **

**Chapter five (sorry about the typo, this is actually 5)**

Four's POV

I realize in shock about what I had just about done as Amanda continues to pull me to the stage. I didn't realize that Eric was watching Tris and I closely, observing us. I shudder to myself, thinking of what could have happened if he realized that I liked her. She could have been factionless right then and there. Or she would have been a constant picking target, everybody blaming my feelings towards her, the reason she is doing so well. I close my eyes as Amanda pulls me along, pushing people out of her way. I know why she did it. So I would look to everybody that I'm in a drunken stupor and will try and flirt with everybody, that I'm just trying to get lucky. I hated the feeling of somebody foreign on my mouth, what I have to do now. I probably would have punched her, but I knew she didn't like me. She has a girlfriend. She isn't into males. I didn't realize that she was paying that close of attention that she would act to save both of us; in my moment of stupidity .But at least Tris is okay. I release my breath. She isn't going to be factionless. I focus on that as I open my eyes, and I get up on stage as Amanda hands me a mike. She told me to act drunk and flirt around with her and Steph, her girlfriend. I know at this point I have to, to ease the suspicion. I glance up through the crowd and I see my eyes on Tris at the back staring at me.

I wish I could tell her that I'm sorry, that I really do like her, but that I was stupid and I didn't think. I draw in my next breath as I look at the screen.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH.**

**Chapter seven**

Amanda's POV

I saw Four get up, and walk over to the counter. I didn't think much of it as I turned back to Zeke. I don't normally go to parties but I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I have very strong instincts that tell me what to do and when, ever since I was a child. I sip my cooler slowly, acting like I'm fuzzy, when in all reality, I'm alert and paying attention to everything around me.

Zeke pushes me on my shoulder, and I pretend to cough up my drink. I feel my hand go numb. '_Shit' _I think, my eyes widen and I look around scanning the crowd around me. People drinking and dirty dancing, one person pushing another off a girl who seemed too drunk to stand. _`Four` _I realize, getting up and heading over to the counter, pushing my way through the crowd, without bothering to apologize. I spot Four standing close to a pretty young girl that I recognize as one of the initiates. He looked like he was going to kiss her, moving slowly closer to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Eric, looking over at the pair of them, smirking slightly as he swishes a drink around a glass and takes a sip, eyes never leaving them.

_`Fuck, think fast`_ I look quickly around the room, trying to find some way to distract them, before something happens. They need to stay in Dauntless for the time being, and I know Eric will find any excuse to kick them both out.

I run over to Four, grab his arm and yank as hard as I can, trying to drag him with me, and I make it a couple steps before he pulls back. I turn my head towards him, wishing instantly that I could shout at him, tell him that asshat is watching him. `_I'm going to regret this` _I think wildly as I grab the back of his neck, making sure to hit the pressure points, forcing him to come down. Luckily I take him with shock as I press my mouth to his and hold it for a second before pushing his neck down farther, so my mouth is by his ear

"What the HELL are you thinking" I whisper into his ear "Listen carefully. Eric is watching. In order to fix this, we are going to…. " I pause for a second, thinking " You're going to come sing with me. Act drunk and flirt and … fuck. I'll let Steph in on it and you're going to flirt with her as well. I'll explain to your girlfriend after what is going-"

"No" He interrupts me "She isn't my girlfriend"

"Okay" I'm pretty sure he is lying, but I will figure that out later "Now laugh and wave to her and remember to act drunk and flirty" I reply dragging him along with me. '_Well here goes my dignity, out the window' _I think angrily to myself as I pull him along, pushing people out of my way again. Steph isn't going to be happy, but she knows what my job is. She knows that I have to act accordingly, or everything will fall apart.

I push Four up onstage and thrust a mike at him. I hope he knows how pissed off I am. I walk over to the guy who is hosting the Karaoke, and hastily write down the song 'Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado' and thrust it at him. He glances at it and nods, so I turn around and step up on stage, half leaning into Four and grinning. He looks down in shock at me and I stomp on his foot, hard. He nods slightly and wraps his arm around my waist and laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

I lean back against the counter as Four breaks his eye contact and the girl with the pink and blue hair stands next to him, as he puts his hands around her and laughs. I feel hot angry tears coming to my eyes, starting to blur my vision, but I can't look away.

'_He is too old for you, and he has a girlfriend'_ a snide voice in my head says. I look down, wishing I never came to the party, that I should have stayed in that hallway by myself. I catch a verse to the lyrics

"_Roses are red, some diamonds are blue, chivalry is dead but you're still kind of cute"_

I look up and see that they are basically grinding onstage, and at that moment Four glances up and I lock eyes with him. I swallow and look away. I feel so stupid. Of course he wouldn't feel the same way. I'm just a little girl in his eyes. Somebody he needs to protect. Another verse catches me.

"_Wait. I don't mean no harm; I could see you with my t-shirt on"_

_"I could see you with nothing on, feeling on me, before you bring that on"_

I feel myself catching to the beat, listening to him singing as I take another large gulp of my drink

'_He has a really nice voice' _I catch myself thinking, grinning slowly.

The song ends abruptly and I watch as mohawk girl runs over to Four first and the goes over to the man running the music. A new song starts and I watch Zeke get up on stage with Four and they start singing and dancing. I feel somebody brush up against me, and there is mohawk girl, standing beside me, leaning on the counter, her big green eyes observing me. I try not to glare, but I can't feel much of my face right now.

She leans over and whispers "_Sorry to ruin what might have been an amazing moment for you both, but you were being watched" _ she pulls her head away and jerks it towards Eric, who is watching the stage. Suddenly, everything clicked. I laughed, crouching down, feeling like I weigh twice my weight.

She grabs my arm and pulls me closer to the stage. I don't resist. I have no idea what is happening, but it seems all funny now. I giggle.

She turns and pulls me to face her "Now you're going to come up on stage with me and dance" she looks at me with a frown "Well I can see you're drunk, so we will use that. I need you to act stupid. And I will give you instructions as I go along what to do"

I nod, giggling. The room feels funny. I feel really warm all of a sudden, like the temperature just went up about 30 degrees. I look up and see Four looking at me in surprise, and I smile and wave, laughing. Next thing I know I'm up on the stage, next to Four and mohawk chick stands beside me and starts wiggling her hips to the music. I try to do the same, and I feel her hip check me into Four's side. I grab onto his t-shirt laughing and I hear him trying to keep a straight voice and sing through his laughs.

"_Girl look at that body. I work out! When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and staring at me! I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it"_

Four turns and looks me in the eyes, grinning mischievously, nodding behind me, while I stand there and feel numb

"_I'm sexy and I know it"_

Mohawk chick and Four suddenly press into me, turning me into a sandwich, both grinding their pelvic bones into me. I laugh so hard, I can barely breathe. I look over and see Uriah pushing towards us and gets on the other side of mohawk chick and grinds her as well. I peek under Fours arm and I see Zeke doing the same to Four. They continue singing like this, moving their hips back and forth. "When it says speedo trying to tan my cheeks' were going to moon the crowd, and the 'no shoes and no shirt' part we are going to flash our chests" Mohawk girl whispers in my ear. I laugh even harder, burying my face into Fours shirt.

"_And when i`m at the beach, I`m in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks"_

I feel everybody pull off against me and turn around, backs facing the crowd. I turn and do the same, pulling down my black tights and whipping them back up instantly, face turning red. I turn around.

"_Were headed to the bar and don't be nervous, no shoes, no shirt and I still get service!"_

I pull up my shirt, showing off my bra and keel over instantly laughing: Uriah whipped off his shirt and started rubbing his nipples. My knees hit the floor and I feel breathless, tears of laughter running down my cheeks, my face hotter than ever. I feel somebody pick me up and cradle me to their chest. I look up and Four is looking down at me, grinning. He pushes his way through the crowd, and sets me on the couch, leaning over and telling me to sit down for a bit. I realize that I'm still giggling with no end. Four comes back with a glass of water and hands it to me. I guzzle it down quickly, and lean my head against the head rest, closing my eyes for a second. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO PLAY CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS! EVERYBODY WHO ISNT PLAYING, OUT!" Zeke yells over the microphone.

I open my eyes, to the loud yelling. I feel a headache coming on, and I stand to leave. Instantly, I'm pushed down by Uriah, who grins.

"Whats Candor or Dauntless" I ask him

"You haven't played Candor or Dauntless?" he asks, his mouth hanging open. I shake my head.

"WHOOT! WE GOT A NEWBIE AT THIS GAME" he yells out


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH.**

**Chapter eight**

Fours POV

Part of me wants to leave. I hate playing this game because everybody wants to know things about my past. Things that I'm never going to share. But Tris is still here, and part of me wants to know more about her. That maybe she likes me. I help Zeke push the love seat across from the couch she is sitting on, so we are all facing eachother.

I look around to see who is all playing, and I see Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Tris, Uriah, Eric, Shauna, Amanda and Steph all sitting around. I inwardly scowl at the fact of Eric still being there. I want him to leave, so I can stop acting drunk, and possibly talk to Tris about earlier. I can't help but think how good she smelled, like some kind of fruit. I close my eyes breathe and open them again. I see Amanda leaning over whispering something into Zeke's ear. They both turn to me and grin. I suddenly feel self- conscious, like they are planning something bad. I turn and focus on Tris, who is staring at me. I smile back and take a sip on my beer, letting my eyes wander.

"So how do you play this game?" Tris asks. She sounds a bit more sober now

"Okay, you have to choose between Candor and Dauntless. If you choose Candor, you have to answer a question truthfully. Dauntless means you have to do a dare. If you refuse, then you have to take off an article of clothing. First one naked loses" Zeke calls out

"SOCKS AND SHOES DON'T COUNT ZEKE!" Uriah shouts out

"My turn first!" Zeke shouts. His eyes turn to me "Candor or Dauntless Four?"

"Dauntless" I reply without hesitation. I can't choose Candor. Not an option for me.

Zeke grins, meaning he was hoping I would choose that. I sip my beer, staring him in the eyes.

"I dare you to give a lap dance to the person you dislike the most in this room"

I contemplate it for a second. Eric already knows I don't like him. But this could cause some conflicts, but on the other hand, I'm only wearing four pieces of clothing, not including socks. I sigh, standing up and walk over to Eric. He leans back and looks at me, glaring.

"Don't even fucking think about rubbing your ass on me" he snarls

"The other option you have is to leave" Zeke retorts "You know full well the rules of the game. Don't like them, then don't play."

I keep my face passive, trying not to smirk. I think I see their strategy now, how to make him leave. Nobody wants him here. If it was anybody else, they would make me take off my shirt.

Eric stands so fast, I have to step back "Yeah whatever. This party is lame anyways" he says as he walks out the door and slams it. Zeke stands up and locks it before turning back to all of us, grinning.

"Well, now that he is out of the way, let's get this party started!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH**

**Chapter nine**

Tris POV

I still feel really dizzy. My head is pounding. Mohawk girl sits next to me and hands me a cooler telling me to sip on it slowly.

I look at her with a questioning

"You look like your starting to get hung over. It happens." She explained "If you just sip on that slowly, you won't get plastered again, but it will ease your headache"

I nod and turn my attention back to the game.

Four looks around and his eyes rest on Mohawk girl. "Amanda, Candor or Dauntless?"

Mohawk girl- Amanda- leans back and replies "Dauntless"

Four grins " I dare you to slurp a cup of mustard"

I shudder at the thought. I tried it once on the hamburgers in the dining hall. I threw it away within a couple bites.

Amanda stands up, walks to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of mustard, and heads back, plopping down beside me, tipping her head back and squirting it into her mouth. "If you're trying to torture me, you should pick things I _don't _ like" she laughs through a mouth full of mustard

"hmmm…" she looks around scanning everybody there, her eyes stopping at me. She suddenly wickedly grins and ask "Candor or Dautless?"

I feel rooted to the spot. By the way she looks at me, it doesn't matter what I choose, I'm screwed.

"Candor" I say quietly.

Her grin widens "Your lover has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?"

Everyone in the room erupts in laughter. I exhale. At least she didn't ask me who I like. That would have been worse. I look at my feet, and I feel the blush rising to my cheeks. How the hell do you answer a question like that?

"Chicken" I say loudly. Everybody laughs harder and I find myself joining them. Zeke is doubled over, clutching his sides.

"Okay… Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless! I ain't no pansycake!" he declares

"Uhmm…" I pause to think, a smile slowly creeping across my face " Stick ice cubes down the front of your underwear and let them melt"

Everybody except Uriah starts howling with laughter. Zeke runs and grabs some ice cubes from the freezer and hands them to Uriah, who puts them down the front of his pants wincing and taking deep gulping breaths.

"Candor or Dauntless Tris?" He says squirming in his seat. I'm laughing so hard that tears are running down my face. "Dauntless" I manage to choke out

"I dare you to go play seven minutes in heaven with… Zeke. "I feel my cheeks turn beet red, and I glance at Four, who looks like he has turned to stone. "Haha, just kidding. Zeke would go easy on you. You have to do it with Four, but instead it's for double the amount of time"

Everybody around me snickers, I glance up and I see that the stony look has disappeared from Four's face, replaced with blush creeping up his neck.

"And where is this going to be held" I reply, looking down at my feet. I don't want to make eye contact with anybody. Right now I feel like my heart is beating out of its chest, letting everybody know that I'm scared.

Zeke gets up and holds open the closet door bowing down low as to greet us through the entrance. I grab my cooler and take a large gulp, before setting it down carefully and slowly standing up, careful to only stare at my feet. I'm kind of hoping that Four will say no, but I don't want him to either. I slowly trudge my way to the closet with Four following me. Zeke closes the door behind us and I'm left in total darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH.**

**Chapter ten**

Tris POV

I hear Four's heavy breathing, and I speak up "You know you don't have to do this. I don't want you to cheat on your girlfriend" I say still looking down, glad that it is dark.

He snorts "She isn't my girlfriend. She was just stopping me from doing something stupid"

I feel my heart slam into my chest and drop to my stomach. _"I'm the stupid thing" _I realize with a pang in my chest. I don't want to be in this closet any more. "Right" I reply quietly trying to keep my voice even.

"Shit. Not like that Tris" he says, slapping himself on the head "I mean like in front of everybody. Not paying attention to who was watching…" he trails off and sighs.

I try to hold back my tears, but I don't know how long I can hold them in for. I tuck myself into the corner of the closet, wrapping my arms around my chest. I never knew how bad it felt to be rejected, but I don't know how anybody goes through it. I feel like I'm ripping down the center.

Fours' breathing becomes more laboured and I hear him bang his head against the wall of the closet.

"Are you okay" I ask quietly.

"Yeah. I just don't like closed spaces" he manages to gasp out. I reach out and touch his arm, realizing that it is shaking.

"Maybe talking about it would help?" I ask

"No. I don't… I can't…" he trails off again, leaving it silent besides his heavy breathing.

"It's going to be-"

I'm cut off suddenly by Four grabbing me and pressing his lips to mine. I stand there paralyzed unsure of what to do. He takes his lips away and presses his forehead to mine.

"I really like you Tris. I really do, just nobody can know that. Not right now at least." He breathes against my face, his hands move up to the wall around my head.

I don't know what compels me to do it. It could just be the alcohol running its course through my system, or my random acts of bravery. I grab the back of his neck and bring my lips to meet his.


	11. Chapter 11

**DO NOT OWN THIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH.**

**Chapter eleven**

Four's POV

My mouth moves slowly against hers, feeling her soft lips move against mine. I brush my tongue over her lip and she lets me in. Our kiss suddenly deepened, as I move my hand down to her hips, pushing her closer against me. I feel her hands creep up my back, over my shirt and I gasp as they run over my spine. I lean down to kiss her cheek bone, down her ear lobe reaching her neck. I listen to her moan in my ear, sending electricity through my veins. I reach down and grab her by her thighs, picking her up and pushing her against the wall and she wraps her legs around me. I work my way back up to her lips, moving in time with hers. Our kiss becomes deeper, becoming more frenzied, like we needed each other and couldn't get enough.

"Oww!" she gasps "your pressing me against the wall too hard"

"Sorry" I murmur setting her back down on the ground. I check my watch. We have only been in here for five minutes.

I bring my head back up and kiss her softly. She starts touching the side of my face, feeling the stubble growing on my chin, working her hands slowly back around my neck. I hold her face in my hands, easing them down and push off her jacket, working slowly down to her hips again. Our tongues touch and again we are grasping at each other, not getting enough. Her breathing becomes as heavy as mine, as we try to get our fill of each other.

I pull my lips away slightly and rest my forehead against hers again "What say we ditch the party after this?" I chuckle quietly.

"I guess so "she whispers back pulling me back to her lips. I kiss her softly for another few seconds and then pull back again and sigh, looking down at my watch. Two minutes left.

"Put your sweater back on" I whispered, backing away. I quickly run my hands over my face; almost hoping that by doing that nobody will notice that we are both flushed and breathless.

"10… 9… 8… 7654321" and the door suddenly swings open, blinding us with light. I raise my hands as I try and focus. Everybody is surrounding the door looking in expectantly, looking back and forth to both of as if trying to see any clues of what we were just up to. I glance at Tris, who is staring at me, face blank. I smirk and walk out of the closet.


	12. Authors Note Please Read

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. Just to keep you updated, I have finished writing the rest of divergent for this story. However, I have some conflict issues with how I portrayed the story before and what the ending is going to be ( I planned the ending first, and wrote the rest of the story to it) but I realize that there is a large loop hole, and while i fix it i would like to ask for your patience. I may have to delete some previous chapters and re-write them. **

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews, and i would like to ask for constructive criticism. If some of you want to private message me, I will tell you the conflicts of the story, on the condition you rate and review what I am writing.**

**Thanks ya'll 4**

**PS. I ****_should_**** be done editing the story by the weekend. If I have not updated by the weekend, it means that I am going to start the beginning over again in another story. **


End file.
